A New Beginning
by HiWelcomeToMyImagination
Summary: On the start of planning for her 16th birthday ball Belle could hardly contain her excitement because not only will society and most importantly her parents will see her as a grownup but her journey to get a certain someone to see her like the woman shes become and not a little girl anymore begins. she will make sure he sees that because Belle knows hes the only one for her
1. Chapter 1

Belle could hardly contain her excitement today is the day she and her mother start planning for her sixteenth birthday with a lot of help from her friends. The planning might be starting a little early what with her birthday being seven months away but better be prepared to early with time to spare then not prepared enough and times run out like her mother always says. She already has a smile on her face envisioning her mother and friends all uncontrollable with excitement to start organizing everything that her birthday ball will entail but that's not the only reason belle is so excited and cant stop smiling. She cant hold back her happiness cause she knows HE will be there.

"I feel like today starts my journey towards womanhood and I couldn't be happier. Today is the day my choices begin to be my own and not just the wishes of my parents " Belle said trying her hardest to keep her composure.

"How wonderful that the day i finally start being seen as a woman and not a child starts the same day HE arrives to have afternoon tea with papa. This is my chance to start opening hes eyes to the fact that am not a little girl anymore but a woman worthy to stand by hes side forever" Belle said with clear determination on her face.

"Now that expression on your face is to intense first thing in the morning Belle are we planning to conquer the world this fine morning" said Ashley her lady in waiting and one of her closest friends. What with most of her friends being fellow princesses like herself she doesn't have as much time as she would like to be with them so shes very grateful to have Ashley.

"Well yes if by world you mean a certain man that will be here today" said Belle with a slight blush.

"What was that Belle" Said Ashley with a expression of confusion.

"Oh nothing important help me get ready for the day because today is a very special day and everything must go perfect Ashley" Said Belle very seriously.

"Yes Belle right away" Said Ashley focused on getting Belle ready to look like the princess she is.

After Belle was all done with her bath Ashley took out all the items needed to get Belles beautiful brown locks perfectly curled then walked to Belles closet.

"

After searching in Belles closet for the perfect gown. "How about this dress for today" Ashley said while holding up one of her newest gowns she had made.

"Let me try it on" Belle said looking at herself in the mirror once Ashley finished helping her in the gown.

"Oh Ashley its perfect" Belle said with joy looking in the mirror at the beautiful gown. The dress was a light blue to complement her gorgeous blue eyes that have many boys in court captivated. With the top part of her dress being a strapless heart shaped bodice so it shows off her cleavage making Belle blush quite a bit because its more cleavage then shes use to showing but still very modest compared to the very little cleavage she showed before thanks to her father. Then the dress leads to her petite tiny waist were the dress fans out. (think belles yellow ballroom dress for her gowns in this story)

"Okay lets do my hair and makeup so we can go Ashley" Belle Said with joy.

Ashley finished with her hair and makeup in no time and the two of them started heading down stairs for breakfast.

"Perfect" Belle said taking one last look in the mirror at her simple makeup of light pink blush with a touch of light pink lipstick and her hair in simple yet beautiful curl's with the front brushed back so its not in her face .

"What is with you today Belle you were never one that cared much for dresses, makeup and getting your hair all done up" Said Ashley

"Oh its nothing Ashley lets be off breakfast will start soon" Belle said with a slight blush not yet ready to tell her friend her crush on a certain someone. Belle being so focused in her thoughts that once she arrived down stairs she didn't here the voices coming from the dining hall until she was at the entrance and gasped in shock at a particular voice she heard among them but being that Ashley has almost caught up with her she had no choice but to walk in the room or have Ashley crash into her back and alerting everyone to her presence and she wants to see him before he sees her, she needs those precious moments to compose herself.

So taking a deep breath and walking into the dining hall Belle finds herself facing the man of her dreams the duke of all the enchanted forest RUMPLE GOLD.


	2. Chapter 2

No matter how hard she tried Belle couldn't stop her heart from racing a mile a minute she was afraid that all could hear it but she couldn't help it there HE was having breakfast with her parents without a care in the world and here she stands doing all she can to keep her heart from beating out of her chest. As thrilled as she is to see him what is he doing here it was afternoon tea that he was suppose to come by for not breakfast.

Well good thing she had the smart idea to think ahead and be ready for hes arrival now not later or he would have seen her in one of her simple everyday dresses. That would not do for there first meeting after not laying eyes on each other for over three years and six months not that she was counting or anything. Belle was so lost in her thoughts of him and being able to finally see hes handsome face after so long she didn't here Ashley's foot steps coming up behind her until she was right beside her.

"Lady Belle is something the matter" Ashley said with concern , Ashley knew better then to call her Belle outside of Belles bed chamber its always Lady Belle.

Turning her head before shes spotted staring at him she turns to face Ashley. The last thing she needs is her parents catching her staring at him or worse him catching her staring and they discover her feelings towards him. Her feelings for him can not come out now her parents will brush her feelings aside as a silly crush from a silly girl and there goes her chance at a future with him. No the reveal of her love for him must come out at a precise time or a future with him will never happen. Belle loves him much to much to risk losing him by rushing her plans.

"Nothings the matter Ashley I was just waiting for your arrival" Belle said with complete calm. Knowing of Belles kindness regardless of someones station Ashley believed her even though the truth was she was much to paralyzed by hes sudden appearance to move towards the table.

"Oh Belle dear good you've arrived just look who's here" Belles mother said with cheer.

Belle makes sure her face looks the appropriate amount of happy as she turns with a smile to be face to face with him.

"Lord Rumple hello" Belle said giving Rumple a curtsy without taking her eyes off him showing a picture of complete calmness even though inside she was over flowing with happiness to have him here with her after so long of wishing for it.

"Lady Belle could that really be you is that really you " Rumple said with complete wonder giving a bow of greeting without taking hes eyes off Belle.

Belle couldn't stop the blush from gracing her cheeks no more then trying to stop the sun from rising. Belle knew that was not a complement given to one you consider a child. Having Belle wonder maybe just maybe there didn't need to be much convincing to Rumple that she was all grown up now.

They were broken out of there moment by a very loud clearing of throat both Belle and Rumple turning to the noise and finding king Maurice Belles father as the one to blame for there moment being interrupted.

"Yes yes my Belle has blossomed into a precious rose indeed now put your gentlemanly obligations aside and sit down and finish your breakfast. Belle my dear you sit as well come sit next to your mother" King Maurice said with a smile but still with hes regal air.

It wasn't a seat next to her darling Rumple but it was across from him so she will take it. She has plenty of time to have one on one time with him and shes going to make sure she has that time even if she has to rearrange her and her papas schedule for the day. As Belles food arrives and she begins to eat she try's to limit her eyes not to look at him to much but as she looks over at him for the second time he looks over at her as well.

"Enjoy your breakfast Lady Belle it really is delicious" Rumple said with a captivating smile.

Belle returned the smile and looked down before he could see her light blush she didn't look over at him again for the rest of breakfast.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

"Belle are you listening to me" Belles mother said with irritation.

"what was that mother ? " Belle said with confusion.

"Belle your friends will be here any minute and you still have not one idea for your birthday ball. Darling preparations will start soon have you written down anything and do you at least have your guest list done? " Belles mother said with mild frustration.

"Mother I need some air there's just to much on my mind to write anything down excuse me" Belle said with slight annoyance then stood and left the room.

"shall I go keep her company my Lady" Ashley said with worry.

"No no let her be while we wait her return come sit and join me for tea" Belles mother said with a kind smile.

"Yes my lady" Ashley said with joy.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

"How can I begin to think of ideas for my birthday ball when all I can think about is how to arrange one on one time with Rumple. With papa having hes attention all through breakfast and then after breakfast taking him to see the grounds with still no sign of returning. My friends will arrive to help with planning and afternoon tea any moment then I really wont have time with him" Belle said with sadness while walking around the terrace.

"Now where could they be" Belle said curiously thinking where papa could have taken her Rumple.

"Looking for me Belle" Rumple said from behind her with that voice that takes her breath away.

Belle gasps in surprise turning quickly around which is not easy with this very layered dress to be faced with a smirking Rumple.

"Well you must be very pleased with yourself giving me such a fright I could of fainted from the shock sir" Belle said with annoyance that he was able to sneak up on her and fear that he might of over heard her words.

"Now now none of that sir Belle you"ll hurt my delicate feelings and faint from the shock we both know you have nerves of steel" Rumple said looking deeply in her eyes.

Belle notices not only did he call her Belle twice and not Lady Belle like decorum dictates but hes eyes there darker then they were this morning at breakfast shes sure of it she looked at them long enough to know. As deeply in love with Rumple as Belle is she wont allow him to see her flustered and have him ignore her station by allowing him to call her by any name and not the name entitled to her.

"At first I thought it was a slip of the tongue but for the second time you have called me Belle and not Lady Belle I insist you refer to my proper name Lord Rumple as I just gave you that courtesy" Belle said with firmness even though inside she was so flustered shes surprised she still stands.

"Why so formal with someone you have known all your life Lady Belle" Rumple said with a sly smirk.

Rumple said Lady Belle so slowly it was like Belle could feel every letter like a physical caress, it took her steel of nerves not to shiver then and there.

"We might of known each other are whole lives Lord Rumple but there were quite a few years of us being apart a person can change in that time" Belle said with her own faint smile.

"Your fifteen now you were twelve when I last saw you i doubt you changed all that much Lady Belle" Rumple said with a chuckle.

"Oh you would be surprised how much I have changed from that pouting twelve year old that was very cross with you for leaving so close to my thirteenth birthday and I still don't understand why you had to leave Lord Rumple" Belle Said walking farther down the terrace to let him know she was still upset at him for leaving her.

"Please accept my wholehearted apology for leaving you at such a important birthday but like I said then my father insisted that I go saying nineteen was the perfect age to start learning the family business and learning it while being here was out of the question to many distractions you being one of them Lady Belle" Rumple said with complete seriousness.

Belle couldn't help but smile at this silly game there playing using there proper names in every sentence to see who will mess up first and that's when Belle heard Rumples final words and turned around in surprise.

"Me why would I have been a distraction for you Lord Rumple ? " Belle said in confusion.

"Have you forgotten how much you had me wrapped around your little finger always able to convince me to get you sweets and always used that adorable pout to keep me by your side at parties" Rumple said with a laugh.

"Well our parents have been friends for many many years so we have known each other are whole lives of course I would insist you stay by my side always and cater to all my needs especially sweets Rumple" Belle said with a giggle looking at rumple with laughter in her eyes.

"Oh but its those many many years of being by each others side that I believe we can skip the formalities like you just did Belle" Rumple said with a sweet smile.

"Well well now you have me making these unfortunate mistakes and I forgive you for leaving me of course you had to complete your duties as a son but regardless of the countless years of friendship I must insist we follow decorum Lord Rumple" Belle said with firmness but couldn't keep the playful smile off her face.

"I insist as well we don't need to bother with decorum Belle" Rumple said with equal firmness and playful smile.

"Lord Rumple why do you insist on this matter so much" Belle said with confusion.

"if you must know because when we are around others in society we must address each other as Lord Rumple and Lady Belle I would hate if it had to be the same if its just the two of us with no one around" Rumple said with seriousness.

"Well Lord Rumple and Lady Belle it must be in all settings" Belle said turning around and facing away from him needing a moment to compose herself.

He wanted to address her as Belle in private because he wanted to treat her differently then the others what could this mean could he already be feeling something for her but she wasn't given anymore time to think because Rumple grabbed her arm turned her around and pulled her all at once till there faces were inches apart.

"Belle please are you saying were just strangers now" Rumple said with clear sadness on hes face.

"Lord Rumple stop this you are neither blood family or my husband to make this demand" Belle said with her firm tone wavering when she said husband and that was when they really looked into each others eyes.

As they were looking deeply into each others eyes that's when Rumple realized many things had changed in the years they had been apart. As there starring got more intense that was when Rumples eyes drifted to Belles plump lips and hes light brown eyes turned a few shades darker. He had this look in hes eyes that was a mystery to Belle a mystery she terribly wanted to discover.

"Belle ….. Belle I" Rumple said in a tone a voice Belle has never heard before. It was so deep so captivating.

"BELLE WHERE ARE YOU BELLE" Shouted many voices at once very loudly and getting louder the closer the voices got.

Well there's chapter two I hope it was worth the wait guys as a new writer and this being my very first story i"ll be wondering if the chapters good so I really do hope you like it. I especially would like to here your thoughts on the breakfast scene to much? Did I over do it on belles inner dialogue about proving her love to rumple? Also thank you to the few that reviewed the first chapter you have no idea how happy I got to here that you enjoyed it :) and to those who followed and clicked favorite wow I didn't expect that AT ALL am a total newbie here lol. Now my birthday is on the 24th so chapter 3 wont be posted right away sorry :/ lastly I hope I get reviews your feed back really helps cause maneuvering this characters when I have so many scenarios in my head Its hard picking and choosing which to put and which to cut I do not envy editors ^-^ so thanks again for the support guys cause long long time fanfiction reader first time writer I finally got the guts to write a story by me :D p.s. if anyone is wondering about my process i listened to vitamin string quartets cover of adeles skyfall. music makes me focus on my writing but music with words while am writing slows my flow so music with no lyrics perfect solution :)


	3. Chapter 3

So sorry I couldn't post sooner guys with Christmas and new years obligations and my muse going on a holiday making me go into writers block all adding to no new chapter sorry but holidays are done my muse is here so I present the next chapter as always I hope it was worth the wait and its a little longer. My writing program only lets me write up to eleven pages and I wrote ten pages so here's hoping am forgiven (hides under blanket) ^-^

Both Belle and Rumple parted to a appropriate distance at once or be caught in a compromising position that they both would get in a lot of trouble for but Belle couldn't help but whisper to herself low enough so Rumple could not here.

"Blasted did they have to interrupt now I felt that something very important was about to happen between us but what. Could it be that my beloved Rumple was about to reveal romantic feelings towards me" Belle said with excitement.

Not realizing that her words couldn't be more wrong because what was going to happen was Rumple was about to kiss her with a uncontrollable passion but Belle was to pure of heart to know of such things YET. While Belle was filled with happiness at how there relationship is progressing Rumples feelings and thoughts couldn't be more different.

"Confound it how could I be so reckless to behave in such a way toward a young lady who I consider like a little sister. This incident most NEVER repeat it self " Rumple said with determination not realizing if Belle heard hes words she would be heart broken.

From there interruption to there spoken words to themselves it was just a matter of seconds and before they could begin to talk about what was about to happen between them before they were forced to separate by the noise of the voices they were stopped by someone coming out to the terrace.

"There you are I finally found you Belle" Belle turned toward the doors to see who it was and she was greeted with the beautiful face of princess Ariel her best friend and complete confidant.

"Oh Ariel yes of course your arrival slipped my mind how forgetful of me" Belle said lowering her head in shame and to hide her blush because she could feel hes eyes on her.

"Its quite alright Belle and hello Lord Rumple good day to you" Ariel said with a slight curtsy and slight bow of the head.

Belle being her cherished best friend she could push aside society's strict formalities and call Belle by just her name alone and not Lady Belle but she hasn't known Lord Rumple well enough to be given the privilege to address him by name only of course.

"Lady Ariel I hope your well on this beautiful day" Rumple said politely with a respectful bow at the waist.

"Oh Lord Rumple as respectful and charming as ever you most have left quite a few lady's with broken hearts when you had to leave after your training was done" Ariel said with a cheerful smile and slight laugh.

"Ariel stop your teasing you must be making Lord Rumple quite embarrassed" Belle said with a small amount of anger.

Belle couldn't help the tinge of anger coming out with her words all she can think of is those lady's that must of constantly been vying for Rumples attention while he was away. A woman that wasn't her around her Rumple and thinking how far and how close Rumple got to these women had her being filled with anger, sadness, and most of all jealousy. She turned to look at Ariel and the red headed princess was giving her a look that said we will be speaking about this later.

"It's quite alright Lady Belle we both know she can't help but tease" Rumple said giving Belle a look that let her know that he heard her anger in her words toward her friend and he wants to know why but Belle can't have him know why it would reveal her true feelings and it's much to soon for that.

"Princess Ariel have you found Princess Belle yet" a servant said near by.

"Yes yes tell everyone we will be right there if you please" Ariel said in a rush and a wave of her gloved hand.

"Right away princess I will take my leave" the servant said with a curtsy and left.

"Well as fun as this was me and Belle must be off things to do and many things to plan" Ariel said with a bright smile.

"Of course" Rumple said with a respectful bow. Then turning to Belle "My pardons Lady Belle for taking so much of your time" looking at Belle in a way she couldn't figure out.

"Ariel go on ahead of me I will be there shortly" Belle said with a smile for her best friend.

"Of course" Ariel said then turning to Rumple "Lord Rumple good day" Ariel said with a curtsy then turning to look at Belle giving her a look that said we are definitely talking about this later with a sneaky smile then turning and went back inside knowing what ever Belle was going to tell her it was going to be good.

Thankfully Rumple was to busy looking at Belle to see Ariel's face and once Belle couldn't hear Ariel's foot steps anymore she turned to face Rumple. He was looking straight at her with hes eyes looking very intense before she could ask him why he spoke.

"Why were your words laced with anger when speaking with Lady Ariel I wasn't bothered by her words about my years away" Rumple said with confusion.

"Now is not the time to speak about this" Belle said Not ready to voice her feelings towards him just yet.

"Lady Belle your actions have me quite confused I must say" Rumple said not understanding her actions and bursts of anger.

"Things will be explained when we speak later and everything will be clear" Belle said giving Rumple a look letting him know that the moment they were having before there interruption will be explained as well.

"I will be waiting until you let me know when and where our talk will take place" Rumple said with a gentle smile and slight bow having every intention to understand this situation they find themselves in and clear all the confusion. Also thinking of a way to explain away the fact that he almost kissed her.

Belle gives Rumple a smile and a quick curtsy before turning and walking away but when she reached the doors to get inside Belle turned to face Rumple who still had hes eyes on her.

"Until then... Rumple" Belle said with a sweet smile and her eyes bright with mischief leaving a very confused Rumple on the terrace.

"Well at least I finally got her to be less formal" Rumple said with a chuckle leaving the terrace the way he arrived to go rest in hes room. Allowing the king to show him hes lands with detail for so many hours tired him out, being so courteous has its exhausting moments.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

"Finally the lost princess appears" Regina said in good humor.

"Oh how wonderful to see you Regina its been to long how are you" Belle said with a happy smile.

"Fine aside from from fathers annoying hints that he wants to remarry" Regina said in a bored tone.

"Oh well I hope all goes well Regina" Belle said with worry.

"Everything will be fine when do I ever not get my way" Regina said with a sneaky smile making Belle giggle.

"We are here to you know Belle" Ruby said in a huff before breaking into a smile.

"What kept you your always so punctual" Snow White in confusion.

Knowing she had to answer quickly before they got suspicious and started asking questions she wasn't ready to answer just yet.

"Nothing of importance shall we begin planning for my birthday ball and where did mother get to" Belle said knowing her mother wanted to help in the planning.

"She went to rest and told us to tell you to start planning without her" Ariel said while giving Belle a look that said she hasn't forgotten they have a conversation pending.

"Well then lets start ladies shall we" Belle said with a smile while sitting down so happy to see her friends of so many years.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

Now that some of the planning for her ball was out of the way and she said good evening to her friends who by now must be resting in there bedchambers. Belle was in her room trying to pick the perfect gown for her meeting with Rumple. She already sent a note with Ashley letting him know to meet her in the library at seven now she just needed to pick the gown ,fix her hair and touch up her makeup.

"Yes this one is perfect" Belle said holding up a light pink gown that was designed like a summer dress with very few layers in the skirt making movement a lot easier , with a heart shaped bodice, thin straps, very simple design and will go perfectly with her light pink makeup.

Belle was interrupted from touching up her makeup by someone entering her bed chambers so she turned around to see who it was and saw Ashley entering her room. Ashley immediately spotting Belle walked straight to her.

"Belle Lord Rumple accepts the meeting but I think he wasn't pleased the meeting was so late and I must agree with him if you both are spotted together at such a late hour it will start whispers that could spread false rumors about you" Ashley said with great worry on her face.

"it can't be helped Ashley if I don't talk to him tonight I will lose my nerve on what I must tell him and measures were taken so we wont be discovered you yourself took care of it didn't you Ashley" Belle said with a serious expression on her face.

"Yes yes of course Belle I made sure only two guards are posted by the library as you requested and who are two close friends of mine so I can easily distract them while Lord Rumple enters the library" Ashley said with worry and while fidgeting with her hands.

"Oh Ashley I knew I can count on you one of my dearest friends you have no idea how happy you made me " Belle said with the happiest smile and a glow to her skin that no makeup can imitate.

"Well if I have made you so happy do you mind finally telling me why your behavior has been so strange these past few days and why your meeting with Lord Rumple cant wait till tomorrow at a much more reasonable hour" Ashley said and adding in her mind and a much more respectful hour at that but didn't speak the words out loud not wanting to spoil Belles happy moment. Its been quite awhile since I have seen her this happy too.

"There's time for explanations for a later date Ashley now help me out of my gown so I can change into this pink one then you have to help me fix the curls in my hair and touch up my makeup" Belle said with focus and in a rush.

Ashley stood frozen with her mouth open Belles NEVER been this enthusiastic about a meeting unless it was with her friends and shock came over her until she stood frozen. Belle noticing Ashley not at her side she turns around to see her friend and lady in waiting still standing in the same spot. Belle cant help but feel slight guilt at not just telling her friend everything about her love for Rumple and why she has been acting different these past few days. Its not that she doesn't trust Ashley because she does believe if she told Ashley everything that she would keep her secret but shes scared if she tells her or any of her other friends how she feels toward Rumple she will not go through with her plan to get Rumple to see her as a equal and not a child.

A plan that is suppose to start tonight with Rumple unintentionally giving her a opening to start her plan what with hes insistence to talk about her confusing behavior on the terrace saving her the time to come up with a way to get him away from her parents and alone with her. The meeting is in the place she feels most confident the library which she feels is her domain.

No she must stay quite a bit longer she must take beginning steps in her plan before confiding in her friends if she reveals her feelings and her plans before her meeting with him she will lose her voice when faced with Rumple. Never to let Rumple know how she really feels and that would just destroy her. No she must stay quite for now.

"Ashley please stop standing there like a absurd gaping fish and come help me with what I asked of you quickly now" Belle said while trying her best to sound stern while hiding her smile at her friends funny expression.

"Oh my Apologizes Belle yes of course right away" Ashley said moving as quickly as her dress allows where not as constricting as Belles gowns they were still quite constricting.

Belle and Ashley got to work on making Belle look breathtaking without a moment to lose.

BRBRBRBRBRBRBRBR

"Good thing I arrived thirty minutes early to are meeting am a bundle of nerves why am I so nervous get it together Belle this moment is to important to let nerves ruin it" Belle said while pacing the spacious room with a forgotten book in her hands.

Belle was so caught up in relaxing she almost missed the library door opening but thankfully the door always makes slight noise when opening giving Belle enough time to run to the windowsill and sit with her book to make it look that she was just in there innocently reading like she has done many times before. Belle was just about to start explaining to whoever had just entered that she was so entertained by her book that she must of lost track of time but then she saw who it was that entered her precious library.

"Rumple" Belle said with clear shock in her voice.

"Belle" Rumple said with a friendly smile on hes face.

"What are you doing here" Belle said then standing while placing the book on the windowsill and begun walking towards him.

"You did set to meet here did you not or was the note meant for another and your maid gave it to me by mistake " Rumple said with confusion

"Oh heavens no the note was for you I assure you and yes it was set to meet here but your early" Belle said trying her hardest to repress the blush she feels covering her cheeks but it was a lost cause the moment Rumple reached where she stood and grabbed her gloved hands.

"My most sincere apologizes my intention was not to cause you embarrassment" Rumple said staring into her eyes with real remorse.

"Of course I know this your words just surprised me is all" Belle said while separating hes hands from hers and putting some distance between them before she does something reckless like grab him and kiss him.

"About the reason am here there wasn't much for me to do in my bedchambers so I thought I would come to are meeting a bit early and quite a surprise to find you here early but a nice surprise" Rumple said with a charming smile.

"Well I suppose I wasn't the only one with that idea" Belle said with a giggle.

"Great minds think alike as they say" Rumple said pleased that shes happy.

"Now about what we need to discuss Rumple" Belle said keeping her tone seriousness to keep her nervousness and butterfly's at bay.

There talk must start now because the more time they spent on harmless conversation the more her resolve will falter in hes presence and she will lose her nerve never letting him know her feelings towards him.

"Yes of course but first my thank you for putting aside formalities and addressing me by name only when its just the two of us Belle" Rumple said with a happy grin.

"Well I thought if you were going to insist so much there was no harm in granting a dear friend that request" Belle said with a smile unable to stop herself from looking deeply in hes chocolate eyes.

"Well yes you know why I wanted to talk but what is it you want to talk about" Rumple said while looking at anything but Belle. Why was she looking at me like that Rumple thought with confusion.

"Now now Rumple this is not the time to beat around the bush" Belle said while walking towards Rumple until they were standing face to face again.

"I beg your pardon I don't quite understand " Rumple said confused by Belles words.

"Explain to me what that moment was before we were interrupted by Ariel" Belle said wanting to know what it was so badly. Hating that her naive mind couldn't fill in the blanks and needing Rumple to fill them in for her.

"It was nothing of importance Belle I assure you" Rumple said with a small smile then looked away.

What Rumple didn't know was Belle knew when he was lying since they were children. Every time Rumple lied he could never look the person in the eye and when he did he could only look for but a few seconds. Belle was filled with rage because Rumple has never lied to her and she refuses to allow him to start now.

"Rumple do you take me for a fool" Belle said with anger.

"Belle I …. I would never I could never consider you a fool your brilliant" Rumple said in mild shock.

"Very well than don't treat me like one because I know your lying to me so tell me the truth" Belle said with firmness.

As much as Belle wanted the truth Rumple couldn't tell her what she wanted to know. She would despise him after knowing that her childhood friend was about to kiss her. No Rumple couldn't bare her hatred so like a coward he lied.

"It will never happen again so there's no point in speaking about the matter" Rumple said while walking past Belle with a nervous chuckle and walking towards the windowsill.

If Rumple could see Belles face at that moment he would have run from the room that instant. The amount of anger displaced on Belles face would make the strongest of men cower in fear. Belle filled with rage and determination walked toward Rumple until she was faced with hes back. Determined to get the truth from this stubborn man Belle used all her strength to turn him around to face her then pushed him until he was sitting on the windowsill and surprise on Rumples face throughout Belles strong handling.

"Belle" Rumple said in complete shock at Belles actions.

"Now listen here if you won't be honest with me with calm conversation then extreme measures will be taken" Belle said and before Rumple knew it there faces were inches apart. With Rumple sitting on the windowsill it allows Belle to be at hes same height which is exactly what Belle wanted.

"Belle don't do this" Rumple said hes voice wavering and staring into Belles beautiful blue eyes has hes resolve from keeping the truth from Belle crumbling.

"Well you cant lie to me if am this close to you and now we are as close as we were on the terrace maybe reenacting the moment will loosen your tongue" Belle said feeling triumphant.

"You have no idea what I want to do with my tongue" Rumple mumbled with hes face down.

"what was that" Belle said in confusion.

Belle takes her hands and placing them on the sides of hes face than used her hands to bring hes face so hes staring at her again. She looks in hes eyes and sees them turn the same shade as when they were this close on the terrace But why did they get so dark. It was then that Rumples eyes went down to her lips and the blanks were finally filled. He wanted to kiss me on the terrace and Rumple wants to kiss me now Belle thought shocked. Well than maybe my love isn't as hopeless as I thought I did.

Knowing what he wanted didn't stop the butterfly's from racing in her stomach. I have never kissed anyone what should I do. If you feel brave bravery will come thought Belle while leaning closer to Rumple but right before there lips were to touch Belle froze. What if am terrible at kissing thought Belle and licked her lips in nervousness.

While Belles thoughts were all over the place Rumples iron will of a gentleman was crashing to pieces. Belle lifting hes face and being faced with those gorgeous blue eyes filling him with emotions he shouldn't feel. Looking down and away from those piercing eyes then hes faced with her lips. As hard as he was fighting these feelings the moment hes eyes see her plump pink lips tempting him so he knew hes strength to resist was a thinning thread moments from breaking.

Rumple was about to pull away to strengthen he's resolve but that was when Belle started leaning in and Rumple was frozen in shock at Belles brazen actions. When Belle stopped so close to hes lips he was seconds from pulling away thinking Belle regretted her actions and that was the moment Belle licked her lips it was also the moment Rumples resolve snapped.

Belle just finished licking her lips when she felt the most amazing feeling... Rumples lips against her lips. In Belles mind she was screaming he kissed me and in Rumples mind he was screaming I kissed her but then emotion took over thoughts blurred. Rumples hands fell to her hips pulling her closer to him deepening the kiss.

Taking her hands Belle runs them through hes hair and Rumple can't stop a groan of pleasure at the feel of her hands. Captivated by her lips he can't help but open hes mouth and run hes tongue across her bottom lip. Making Belle gasp at the feeling allowing hes tongue entrance into her mouth and rub against her tongue making Belle release a moan of pleasure.

Rumple stands without detaching there lips once standing he starts gently showing Belle how to move her tongue against him while running hes hands through her curly hair and always a quick learner Belle learns the movements quite quickly having them both releasing uncontrollable moans at the feeling of being so close.

Belle wanting to be closer moves her body as close to him as she possibly can unintentionally rubbing her body against him making Rumple release a deep groan. So consumed by passion Rumple puts hes arms around her waist and turns them until Belles back is up against the bookcase. Making them both moan at there closeness and Belle remembering Rumple groaned when she unintentionally rubbed against him rubbed against him again making them both moan loudly. There was something pressed against her that makes her feel good and it makes Rumple feel good too but before she could investigate these feelings more she could here commotion out in the hall.

Rumple continues to passionately kiss her so he must have not heard the noise, Belle try's to pull away but hes grip around her waist was quite strong. Belle remembering how unfocused he gets when she rubs against him starts rubbing her body against him and it has him releasing loud groans. Belle cant help but release moans herself it felt so good but before focus leaves her completely she detaches there lips.

"Rumple we must stop" Belle said panting trying to catch her breath and detach from hes arms but hes hold is much to strong.

"Why" Rumple said almost sounding like a growl while panting as well and trying to kiss her again hes eyes almost black.

" Rumple no people are coming we can not be discovered in such a compromising manner" Belle said but she wanted so badly to let him kiss her again.

Belles words finally sinking in Rumple pulls away looks towards the doors then back to her noticing how disheveled she looked and certain he most look just as disheveled. While each fixing there appearance as fast as they could they both noticed the books on the floor.

"They must have fallen with the impact of you pressing me up against the bookcase" Belle said with a blush.

Before Rumple could begin apologizing to Belle for hes actions and pleading for forgiveness the doors to the library slammed open with a very loud thud.

Well there you have it chapter three i didn't know i could only do eleven pages until i was done writing and realized i did ten pages lol . Again so sorry it took so long to post. I hope you liked it and reviews very much appreciated because like I said before first time writer here guys:) Also i wrote rumples thoughts in parts of the story to confusing? should i label belles thoughts then rumples thoughts or keep it as is ? your thoughts ? okay Later my fellow Rumbelle fans :D


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys thank you to everyone that reviewed means a lot :D here's chapter 4 :)

The moment both Belle and Rumple heard the doors start opening they pulled away to a respectful distance and turned to see who was entering the library like a herd of wild horses.

"STOP YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE YOU'LL DISTURB PRINCESS BELLE" Ashley screamed in anger before the doors flew wide open and banged against the walls with a loud thud then in came two guards brandishing their swords and it would have been frightening if the guards weren't trembling in fear. Ashley pushed both guards aside and rushed to be in front of Belle.

"My most sincere apologizes my lady I tried to stop them from disturbing you but these two buffoons insisted" Ashley said ending in a huff turning to give the guards a stare that could kill.

Seeing no immediate threat to the princess the guards put there swords back in there sheaths then the taller of the two stood completely straight to look even taller than he already was and with a stern face that wavered from being in the presence of the princess , cleared hes throat then began to speak with a serious voice.

"As I told Ashley …... I I mean your lady in waiting I had to investigate the noise your highness your life could have been in danger and if something were to happen to you during our watch its are heads my lady" The guard said then the stern expression turned to one of worry fearing that the princess will reprimand them for disturbing her.

"It's perfectly fine Jack if that's all , you and Gus may take your leave" Belle said in a gentle voice showing a kind smile to the worried guards.

"Of course your highness at once" Jack said while he and Gus wore matching expressions of shock that the princess knew them by name and started to retreat when he noticed the fallen books on the floor.

"Your highness why are there books spread out over the floor" Jack said in a tone of confusion while looking at Rumple with suspicion in his eyes.

Rumple couldn't hide his expression of guilt over his actions not knowing that Jack's thoughts was turning with questions on whether or not he tried to take advantage of the princess and the princess knocked the books over in her struggle to get away. Belle immediately seeing where his thoughts were going thought quick on a excuse for why the books fell but thankfully someone came up with a excuse quicker.

"Well of course these must be the books Princess Belle was taking to her bedchambers to read at a more convenient hour when she must have dropped them from the loud noises you two geniuses were making" Ashley said still quite enraged at there actions then turned to Belle to give her a look to say she better explain things later.

Belle couldn't hide her huge smile of gratitude for her friends very quick thinking but thankfully the guards were none the wiser because they both had there heads down in shame for there premature actions and embarrassment for getting scolded in front of the princess by there dear friend from childhood.

"Wholehearted apologizes princess allow me to assist in collecting your books" Jack said in shame starting to lean down to collect the books.

Belle knowing he couldn't do that because she has no idea what books fell and what if some of the fallen books are in a language she didn't even know. While Belle was thinking of a reason for jack not to help her she was saved the trouble once again.

"That's all right am quite capable in helping the princess with this task you both can return to your posts and false alarm as it was I thank you for your quick thinking" Rumple said in a authoritative voice.

At Rumples words Belles eyes filled with admiration at his effortless leadership skills , Ashley was quite impressed by his quick thinking and the guards were filled with pride at the high praise from a man of such nobility. Jack seeing that he was still have bent after freezing in place from Rumples voice stood straight up with a slight blush of embarrassment and cleared he's throat.

"Yes of course Lord Rumple we will take are leave" jack said while he and Gus gave a full bow to the princess and duke.

"I to shall take my leave Lady Belle it's quite late" Ashley said in a tone that let Belle know that in her bedchambers alone is where Ashley wants her to be very soon.

After giving a quick curtsy Ashley left with Jack and Gus then when they heard the sound signifying the doors have closed they knew they were once again alone. Rumple immediately bent down and begin grabbing the fallen books.

"Come now Rumple we both know that's not a pressing matter at this moment" Belle said in exasperation at these constant delays stopping them from talking about what was happening between them.

"I said I would help you pick up these books and a gentleman keeps his word" Rumple said while avoiding her eyes but Belle lowers herself so now there both on there knees facing one another and grabs his face forcing him to look in the eyes he was trying so hard to avoid.

"Stop making excuses to prevent words that must be said" Belle said in a gentle tone and kind eyes.

"As I see it it's not words that needs to be spoken but for you to command to throw me in the dungeon or ban me from your lands" Rumple said with so much sorrow in his eyes.

"I don't understand why you think I would do such a thing" Belle said in confusion.

"Belle please don't let are friendship blind you to my unforgivable actions towards you"

Rumple said in frustration knowing he didn't deserve Belles understanding.

"Unforgivable actions …... Rumple your not making sense" Belle said completely confused.

"Belle I have always loved your wonderful gift to easily forgive ones awful mistakes or act like no mistake was even made but at this moment I hate your gift because I don't deserve that forgiveness you want to give me. I kissed you by force then I Laid my hands on you when I had no right and if the guards didn't come in when they did who knows what other horrid action I might of committed so please STOP" Rumple said with such guilt and feeling anger at himself.

Rumple immediately stood and started walking around the library knowing now that he addressed his crime Belle couldn't act like nothing happened and will now show the anger she feels towards him that he deserves but what he didn't expect was to hear her laughing. Rumples face went from looking guilty to looking completely shocked.

"Have you so quickly forgotten what happened between us Rumple" Belle said while getting up. "Should I refresh your memory" Belle said as she began to walk towards him having no idea where such boldness was coming from.

"Belle" Rumple said while walking backwards to keep distance between them.

"As I recall I kissed and touched you right back …. Rumple" Belle said with complete honesty and never taking her eyes of Rumples. Now standing right in front of him.

Belle please stop lying to spare my feelings" Rumple said his eyes filled with conflict on whether to believe her or not.

"If I must I will kiss you so you see my truthfulness" Belle said with a gentle smile and extending her hand until her hand was against his cheek.

"Belle don't these actions are what lead to that behavior" Rumple said with worry.

"Why are you so against it I think it's perfectly natural to want to kiss the man you have feelings for" Belle said with complete honesty in her voice.

Rumple who was looking at any where but in Belles eyes immediately looked into them when he heard the words she spoke and seeing they were the truth had him feeling nothing but shock.

"What no you can't be feeling this , we are childhood friends Belle" Rumple says while taking her hand off his cheek.

"Is this your way of telling me you don't return my feelings" Belle said looking down to hide her heart break at his words.

"No... I …. my feelings don't matter Belle" Rumple said while walking passed her so she couldn't see how much her words affected him.

"How can you say that of course your feelings matter" Belle said while walking after him then stopped him from walking further by getting in front of him and standing firm.

"your feelings matter to me most of all" Belle said with such sincerity in her voice while grabbing his hands with hers and holding firm.

"BELLE STOP THIS... what would society think , what would my parents say , my god what would your parents say" Rumple say trying to keep his temper down and failing.

"TO HELL WITH THEM ALL" Belle said said in anger

"BELLE" Rumple said so shocked by her anger and words the anger he was feeling left him completely.

Rumple so surprised by Belles outburst tried to pull his hands away to put space between them before this escalates more but Belle just tightened her grip giving him no chance of escape. He couldn't escape her grip without hurting her and that's something he would never do to her.

"See I can shout in anger just as much as you and I will not let you make excuses or put obstacles between us" Belle said in all seriousness. "You will not run away from this Rumple" Belle said with determination.

"I am not trying to escape Belle am trying to prevent you from feeling something you shouldn't feel" Rumple said while looking into her eyes to try to make her understand.

"You may think am making excuses but am not and these obstacles I am not placing them Belle there very much there you just refuse to see them" Rumple said in frustration.

"Prevent me from feeling you say does that mean am the only one that feels them and you don't feel the same" Belle said feeling hope slipping at his words.

"That's all you took from my words BELLE PLEASE FOCUS" Rumple said feeling his frustration growing and taking his hands out of hers when he felt her grip loosen then placed them on her cheeks. "Please focus on what matters here" Rumple said calmly.

"Rumple all that matters is your feelings and right here right now tell me what you feel"Belle said looking straight in Rumples eyes.

"Belle" Rumple said while pulling away then began pacing the room.

"Tell me Rumple no more hiding from society or parents tell me" Belle said her voice firm and face determined.

"Belle... what I feel...Belle I" Rumple said pacing all the more running his hands through his hair till it was all in disarray.

"Rumple tell me what you feel please be honest with me , what do you feel for me" Belle said looking in his eyes searching for the truth

"I... I am" Rumple said then covered his face with trembling hands.

"Rumple" Belle said her heart beating so fast she thought she might faint.

"Belle I ….I... I am" Rumple said trying so hard to get the words out while looking in her eyes.

"Please tell me" Belle said trying so hard not to shake so scared it will be rejection but refused to take her eyes off him.

"AM FALLING IN LOVE WITH YOU" Rumple said eyes huge and mouth open wide with Belle having the very same expression on her face.

Rumple in shock he finally spoke the words and Belle in shock at the words that were finally spoken but before Rumple could enjoy the happiness of finally saying the words and Belle enjoy the happiness at hearing the words.

Belle choose that moment to... Faint.

Well there you have it chapter 4 hope it was enjoyed also I know it wasn't as long as last chapter but i don't choose when the chapter ends the characters do if that makes sense lol :D and please review :) first time writer and all ^-^ Later fellow Rumbelle fans


	5. Chapter 5

THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND REVIEWS ITS A LONGER CHAPTER SO HERES CHAPTER FIVE

Beginning to wake up Belle starts to lightly open her eyes once shes fully awake she notices she is in her bedchambers which confuses her because she doesn't remember going to her bedchambers or falling asleep but Belle is not given anymore time to process the situation before a voice interrupts her thoughts.

"I see your finally awake" someone speaks making Belle turn toward the voice and being faced with Rumple lying in bed next to her making Belle gasp in shock.

"Belle whats the matter darling" Rumple says confused by her reaction.

"What is the meaning of this" Belle says looking into Rumples eyes with hers being as wide as dinner plates.

"What is the meaning of what love" Rumple said using his hand to push her hair behind her ear.

"Why are you in my bed and in my bedchambers" Belle said not able to keep the tremble from her voice at Rumples touch.

"Where else would I be darling" Rumple said with a laugh while running his hands through her hair

Rumple leaned in to give Belle a kiss but at that moment Belle noticed many things at once. Aside from the shocking revelation of waking up lying in bed with Rumple she also noticed while Rumple was running his hands through her hair that her hair was loose and not put in a hair style like its suppose to when receiving company. This confusing thought made Belle pull away from the him as much as she wanted to receive his kiss and that was when she saw that Rumple was very much shirtless in her presence.

"RUMPLE your without a shirt" Belle says in shock quickly covering her eyes feeling a blush heating her cheeks.

"Well of course am not wearing a shirt am not wearing much of anything love" Rumple said Belles behavior making him more confused.

"WHAT" Belle screams taking her hand away from her eyes and looking him over to prove the truth of his words.

When Belle lowers her eyes she sees that Rumple is inside the bed sheets and whether or not he's naked Belle will just take his word for it , she feels herself blush just thinking about checking if his words were true.

"Belle what has you acting so strangely" Rumple said while taking his hand to rub her cheek then lowering it to graze her neck and then began to rub her shoulder.

His comforting touch brought Belle out of her thoughts and when her eyes went to his hand on her shoulder she discovered she not only wasn't wearing a gown not even a night gown but she was under the bed sheets as well. Gasping in shock Belle parts the sheets enough to look over herself.

"Am naked" Belle said in alarm lifting the sheet up to her nose while looking at Rumple demanding a explanation with her eyes.

"Well of course you are darling why in heavens wouldn't you be" Rumple said trying to lower the sheet so he could see her face again.

"Why are you acting like this is normal Rumple" Belle said in slight anger at his calm behavior about these crazy circumstances.

"I dare say a husband and wife naked in bed together is quite normal darling , a married couple fully dressed in bed now that I would call strange" Rumple said leaning closer to Belle feeling her move more and more away from him.

"WHAT...MARRIED" Belle said lowering the sheet from her face and sitting up in the bed at the shock of Rumples words.

"Yes my love we are married have been for quite a while darling have you hit your head recently" Rumple said sitting up in bed and started checking Belles head for a bump.

"Married...mmmarried" Belle said still in shock.

"Yes yes married , happily so" Rumple said feeling glad he didn't find a bump on her head , Rumple then turns Belle to face him so there looking into each others eyes and leans in to give her a gentle kiss.

When Belle feels the press of his lips she kisses him back with all the emotion she feels and just can't put to words. Rumple starts leaning her back until shes laying down on the bed with him over her with there lips growing in intensity.

Belle runs her hands in Rumples hair getting lost in his kiss then she feels him pull away and start kissing down her neck.

"We really got married" Belle said still in wonder noticing the ring on her left hand.

Rumple pulled away from her neck so they were facing each other and looking into each others eyes "Of course Belle were meant to be" Rumple said with complete honesty.

"I always felt that since we were kids but it's wonderful hearing you say the words" Belle said while wrapping her arms around Rumples neck.

"Belle my Belle" Rumple said with love but then the voice started changing.

"Belle...Belle" the words were coming from Rumple but it wasn't his voice.

"What" Belle said in confusion

"Belle...Belle...Wake up Belle" words coming out of Rumples mouth but it wasn't his voice saying it and then everything started to go fuzzy.

"NO NO don't leave me" Belle said in panic trying to grab onto a fading Rumple.

"Belle , Belle wake up" said a distant voice.

"ahh" Belle said quietly , opening her eyes gently and being faced with Ashley hovering over her with worry on her face.

"Oh goodness shes awake" Ashley said toward someone on Belles other side.

"You gave us quite a scare Lady Belle" Rumple said while squeezing her hand letting Belle know he was holding her hand.

"Wha...what happened" Belle said while looking around and noticing she was still in the library.

"You fainted I don't know how , Lord Rumple was to worried about your well being to explain what happened" Ashley said making both Ashley and Belle turn to Rumple for a explanation.

"Oh well me and Belle were discussing... um... well we were discussing are favorite authors and in the heightened emotion of exchanging our...favorite authors...it must of caused Belle to faint" Rumple said his mumbling and constant pausing forcing both women to concentrate intently to catch all his words.

"Well now that we know it wasn't anything severe let me take you to your bedchamber before it reaches your majesties ears and they come down here , which would get you a scolding it is quite late Lady Belle" Ashley said while lifting Belle as gently as possible.

"Allow me to help please" Rumple said worried that Belle will fall again.

"No no I can manage Lord Rumple it won't do if the guards find you here so late with Lady Belle , it would reach your majesties and then we would all be in hot water you best be off" Ashley said while leaning Belles body towards her to support her weight.

"Are you sure I can't help" Rumple said catching Belles eye to see if she was okay and letting Belle see the worry he feels for her on his face.

"Yes yes please Lord Rumple go if anything there are guards posted all around who will gladly assist us if we were to ask" Ashley said interrupting there moment.

"Very well I will go ahead so there's less suspicion by leaving separately , please inform me of any change I insist" Rumple said then walking to Belle lifting her hand and kissing her hand while looking deeply in her eyes.

"Yes of course any change you will be one of the firsts to know Lord Rumple" Ashley said while looking between them with questions in her eyes.

"Thank you I'll take my leave , feel better Lady Belle" Rumple said looking into Belles eyes like they were the only two in the room then turning to Ashley and giving her a nod of goodbye , looked at Belle intensely one more time then left the room.

"What was all that about" Ashley said while walking slowly toward the door Rumple just left through.

"What was what please leave your questions for a later date Ashley" Belle said facing the ground beyond sad that the beautiful moment in her bedchambers with Rumple was just a dream and couldn't remember what caused her to faint knowing Rumples explanation was a lie , he can never lie to her.

"Very well as always you get out of explaining" Ashley said walking past the door and walking towards the stairs.

"Thank you Ashley" Belle said with a small smile for her friend since childhood.

"Understanding is what friends are for , now lets get you to bed" Ashley said beginning to take the steps.

"Resting is the last thing I need" Belle whispered not wanting to return to that fake world because a fake Rumple isn't what she needed it was the real Rumple she needed but Fake Rumple was quite the kisser Belle thought with a faint blush. Making her remember the kisses she shared with the real Rumple and making her blush deeper.

BRBRBRBRBR

"Rise and shine princess" Ashley said while opening the curtains in Belles bedchamber.

"Uh no it's to early go away" Belle said covering her head with her bed sheets.

"Now now Belle you know if it was any other day I would let you sleep for another hour but you have guests in the castle so you have to get up and be dressed for breakfast" Ashley said putting Belles brush and curlers on the table for when they get her hair ready.

"Fine you win but I'll sleep just a little more while you get my bath ready and Ashley wake me when the water is the temperature I prefer" Belle said going back to sleep with a yawn.

"You would not be so tired if you did not stay so late in the library with Lord Rumple and I swear Belle you have a gift for stalling" Ashley said while leaving the room to go prepare Belles bath.

Belles was just about to fall asleep when she heard Ashley's words and when she said the word gift it made her remember when Rumple said it last night causing everything to come flooding back including the words that were spoken that caused her to faint so suddenly.

"Oh my god he's falling in love with me" Belle whispered in wonder.

"What was that oh good your up well why don't you go to your closet and pick your gown for breakfast" Ashley said walking to get Belles towel and bathrobe.

"Forget all that and forget breakfast send word to my friends we are having breakfast in my bedchambers" Belle said in excitement.

"What" Ashley said dropping Belles towel and bathrobe in her shock.

"Quickly now Ashley and you'll be joining us for breakfast" Belle said walking toward her closet and picking out a light green simple dress with few layers.

"WHAT Belle... I I can't that isn't proper am a maid and your all princesses" Ashley said twisting her apron with her hands in nervousness.

"Ashley hush with that talk your all my friends now please get word to the girls then pick out a dress for yourself" Belle said while walking toward Ashley then picked up her towel and bathrobe to go have her bath.

"But Belle what would the maids and your fellow princesses say" Ashley said nervous about joining them and even more nervous about using one of belles dresses fearing a scolding.

"Now I will not take no for a answer Ashley now hop to it" Belle said with a playful tone and sweet smile.

"Very well then if you insist" Ashley said with a troubled sigh then breaking into giggles.

"Now go , send word then get changed" Belle said while going to have her bath.

"Yes yes on my way" Ashley said leaving the room with a huge smile.

BRBRBRBRBR

"what was the insistence to have breakfast in your bedchambers Belle" Regina said in a bothered tone.

"Stop your whining Regina it must be important if Belle needed all of us for such a early private moment , now act your role and sit there in patient regalness" Ariel said with serious poise then looked at Ruby and Snow White before breaking into giggles , never one to pass messing with Regina.

"It's not meeting for breakfast that am bothered with Ariel it's waking up to meet one hour BEFORE BREAKFAST" Regina said raising her voice in slight anger toward the end.

"On another note am quite relieved to miss breakfast I for one do not want to see my sister at such a early hour and am ALWAYS regal darling" Regina said with a air all princesses carry but Regina brings out effortlessly.

"Oh Zelena arrived...already" Belle said trying to sound cheerful.

"No need to fake happiness for me honey you detest my sister and with good reason shes a witch and yes she arrived last night why she insisted on coming I have no idea" Regina said always the blunt one in the group.

"Now now shes just... curious" Snow White said always trying to find the good in people and making excuses for there awful behavior.

"Oh so she was just curiously trying to find out what material the shirt your fiance was wearing was made of when she was pressed so close to him while dancing and a dance charming was forced to give her after she kept pestering you to allow charming a dance with her , which you allowed always being so nice Snow , as if you can call her actions dancing she disgusts me" Ruby said never one to hide her hatred of Zelena even though she considers Regina a great friend.

"Don't hold back on my account Ruby" Regina said making the girls break out into giggles.

"Well what ever she was doing didn't work because after there dance Charming never left my side" Snow White said with a blush making the girls laugh at Snows adorable shyness.

"I don't detest Zelena I just dislike how she treats me like am so much younger then her when shes only a year older then me like it's such a huge difference , I mean really age is nothing but a number" Belle said raising her voice toward the end making all the girls turn to look at her.

"Okay something tells me this isn't all about Zelena and her wicked ways" Ariel said looking at Belle for a explanation.

"Well okay the reason I called you all here is because many things have happened and I need your guidance" Belle said but before she could continue there was a knock at the door.

"You may enter" Belle said trying to control her nervousness about telling her friends her secret , one that shes been holding for so many years.

Ashley walked in and turned around to tell the maids where to place the breakfast trays and once they were placed lead the maids out the door closing it once they left.

"Well am sure it can be discussed over breakfast shall we sit" Snow White said always knowing what to do in tense situations.

When they were all seated at the table Belle turned to Ashley knowing her friend won't sit unless she insisted.

"Ashley come sit you must here this to" Belle said taking a deep breath once she was seated.

"I hope this is okay" Ashley said with worry.

"Oh please my mother was a millers daughter before marrying my father partake with us Ashley" Regina said never one to care about the difference between servants and royalty.

"Well okay" Ashley said once she saw the rest shake there heads in agreement to Regina's words.

"Now continue Belle am on pins and needles" Ariel said in excitement.

"Well your one to never pass up gossip red" Ruby said with a laugh.

"Oh hush or I'll tell granny you've been sneaking out to play doctor with a certain doctor whale" Ariel said with twinkle in her eye.

"You wouldn't" Ruby said in shock.

"Oh would I" Ariel said with a slight smile.

"Well if you do I'll be forced to tell YOUR parents that you and Eric's courtship has passed the hand holding stage to... more intimate matters" Ruby said victory glowing in her eyes.

"You Wouldn't dare" Ariel said in a gasp.

"Oh would I" Ruby said wearing a similar smile that was on Ariel's face a moment ago.

"Enough you to we are here for Belle not for your questionable behavior" Snow White said always the voice of reason and mothering the girls like she tends to do.

"I for once agree with Snow White about the first part that is and about that second part were young once so whats wrong with some fun" Regina said with a smile.

"Regina don't encourage them this behavior will just lead to big mistakes and quick weddings if you know what I mean" Snow White said in a lowered tone.

"Oh Snow like were just silly girls that have no possible way to prevent a unwanted pregnancy" Ruby said with a laugh.

"Shhhhh don't talk so openly of things such as that Ruby what if someone heard you" Snow White said in worry looking around like she expected one of there parents to pop out at any moment.

"Ruby's right Snow were smart enough to be careful and it's not like were being harlots running around with any boys , Prince Eric and Lord Victor Frankenstein are the only men for us. We just want to have a little fun before we say I do" Ariel said lost in happiness thinking of her beloved Eric.

"Why doesn't he go by doctor Frankenstein" Ashley said toward Ruby.

"His parents think him being a doctor is below his station so to save his family some shame he goes by doctor Whale for his practice" Ruby said feeling anger towards Victors parents.

"All am saying is there are ways to behave when being courted is all" Snow White said while drinking her tea.

"Yes yes the boring way , look pure as White as Snow there are remedies and potions to prevent pregnancy let them have there fun your scolding won't stop them" Regina said never one to shy away from sensitive topics. Making the girls laugh and making Snow spit up her tea.

"Regina REALLY" Snow White said with a slight coughing fit and cleaning up her spilled tea.

"Ladies please let Belle continue" Ashley said in a slight serious tone.

"Sorry Belle" said all the girls at once.

"No it's quite all right I needed the laugh to calm my nerves a bit" Belle said with a smile.

"Calm your nerves for what it's just your friends here" Regina said in confusion.

"We don't all have your nerves of steel Regina" Belle said with a chuckle.

"Well you all should" Regina said with a proud smile.

"Yes yes Regina now go on Belle" Ariel said in a rush wanting to know what this was about already.

"Well you see I...I" Belle said her voice wavering.

"Spill it French" Ruby said while all the girls started leaning in.

"The truth is I...I I...I" Belle said building her courage to say the words.

"Oh for heavens sake must I lock you in a padded cell to make you come out with it" Regina said not known for her patience.

"She'll say when shes ready" Snow White said gently.

"Will it be before the moon comes out" Ruby said with a joking smile.

"Or before I grow a tail" Ariel said with a giggle.

"Or before my prince will come" Ashley said joining in on the fun making the girls laugh.

"AM IN LOVE WITH RUMPLE" Belle shouted into the room making everyone go silent.

"Come again Rumple...who's that" Regina said in confusion.

"Lord Rumple" Belle said while looking around at her friends to see there reaction.

"Lord Rumple is he a friend of your family" Ruby said in confusion.

Her friends confusion made Belle sigh in irritation , in her focus on getting the words out she forgot to use Rumples proper religious name so they knew who she was speaking of. So use to calling him by the name friends and family call him by.

"Am in love with Lord Rumplestilskin" Belle said more calmly.

"The Duke of all the enchanted forest NO WAY" Ruby so beautifully worded the thoughts of the other girls.

"Yes well to me he's just Rumple" Belle said with a smile.

"Your on first name basis... Belle what has been happening spill" Ariel said while all the girls moved there seats closer to Belle.

So Belle told her closest and dearest friends everything from her love for him since she was thirteen to there first meeting with him insisting to go by just there names in private. To there almost kiss then to there very first kiss and one of many kisses. Making Ashley and Snow White blush while Regina , Ruby and Ariel smiled in happiness for there friend.

"You sneaky wench it's always the quite ones anything to add Snow" Regina said raising her eyebrow while giving Snow a piercing stare.

"Oh Regina honestly" Snow White said Blushing to her ears making all the girls laugh.

"There's more" Belle said while twisting her napkin with her hands in nervousness.

"YOUR PREGNANT" Ruby shouted in shock.

"NO OH MY GOD NO" Belle shouted now it was Belle blushing to her ears making the girls giggle.

"Honestly Ruby you and your crazy imagination next you'll say you can turn into a wolf" Snow White said while shaking her head.

"Well" Ruby said making all the girls throw there napkins at her with another round of giggles.

"Or she'll say I'll try to kill you with a poison apple for threatening my beauty" Regina said giving Snow a evil look but failing to hide her smile making all the girls break out in another round of giggles.

"Such silliness but you never know a dream is a wish your heart makes" Ashley said with a smile.

"So if you want something enough it can come true" Belle said.

"If you want something hard enough I think so , I believe there's true power in wishful thinking" Ashley said while looking at Belle.

"Why did you ask that Belle" Ariel said in confusion.

"There's something I want so badly , more like someone" Belle said while looking at her hands.

"Well wishful thinking isn't enough you have to go after what you want or who you want no matter what" Regina said with firmness always being the bravest in the group.

"I don't think it's just wishful thinking on my part and that's why I waited until now to tell you everything. I needed to speak to him , to see his reactions to make sure it wasn't just wishful thinking on my part. If I talked to you about my feelings before facing him I would have never spoken to him because reveling my feelings for him to you , hearing those words spoken to you out loud I would of convinced myself it was just wishful thinking and I was just being a silly girl but now I know it's not one sided" Belle said with a smile.

"How are you so certain Belle" Snow White said while grabbing her hand wanting to show her support.

"Last night he... he told me that he was falling in love with me" Belle said with a brilliant smile that no one could outshine.

"Halt and hold the carriage" Ruby said in shock.

"Yes my thoughts exactly which explains why I fainted after he said those words" Belle said making all the girls laugh.

"Okay I think this calls for a moment of fresh air Ladies lets take a walk in the gardens" Regina said while standing from her seat.

"Oh yes I agree I can use the air" Belle said with a smile.

That's how Belle found her way leading the girls out of her bedchambers and down the stairs towards the dining hall , which was were the doors leading towards the gardens were located.

"Am sure everyone is done with breakfast by now so lets just continue to the gardens" Belle said continuing her walk toward the dining hall until the sound of a voice made her stop.

"Oh your so funny you had me in laughs all morning" said a woman's voice from inside the dining hall making Regina who was right behind her almost bump into her.

"Whats wrong why did you stop" Regina said in confusion while the other girls caught up.

"I thought we were going straight to the gardens" Ariel said to Belle.

"Yes but there seems to be a private conversation happening inside" Belle said wanting to be respectful of there privacy.

"Well I could careless" Regina said moving past Belle and going inside , always with her regal air.

"Come on Belle were just walking quickly by to get to the gardens" Ruby said pulling Belle along into the dining hall with Ashley , Ariel and Snow right behind but the second they walked in Regina blocked there way.

"On second thought who needs air and getting our dresses dirty how about a trip to the library" Regina said trying to move Belle and the rest of the girls out of the room.

The second Regina choose the library over going outside knowing her love for the out doors she knew something was up so Belle quickly moved passed Regina to be faced with a heart crumbling sight.

"Am the guest so you must grant me my every desire" Zelena said while wrapping both her arms around none other then Rumple.

Her Rumple

and just like that the happiness Belle was feeling all morning was completely GONE!

THERE YOU HAVE IT CHAPTER 5 MY APOLOGIZES I COULDN'T POST SOONER THE BEGINING WAS HARDER TO WRITE THEN I THOUGHT IT WAS GOING TO BE AND I WAS FIGHTING A STUBBURN COLD THESE PAST FEW DAYS. ALSO IF THERES SPELLING OR GRAMMER ERRORS MY APOLOGIZES IN MY RUSH TO POST THIS FOR YOU GUYS I DIDN'T PROOF READ AS MANY TIMES AS I USUALLY DO WHICH IS 3 LOL ANY WAY I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE LITTLE DISNEY REFERENCES AND ONCE UPON A TIME REFERENCES I COULDNT HELP IT :D THESE GIRLS WROTE THEMSELVES I JUST WROTE WHAT THEY SPOKE . PLEASE REVIEW FIRST TIME WRITER AND ALL. IT REALLY HELPS ALSO TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS ON WHAT YOU THINK WILL GO DOWN NEXT :) LATER MY FELLOW RUMBELLE FANS ^-^


	6. Chapter 6

So sorry for posting so late I have been having computer and internet problems lately and for some reason the site didn't let me copy and paste the chapter I had to post by file upload ,good thing I don't delete the file of the new chapter after copying them or the chapter would have been gone and I would have had to rewrite it again. if there mistakes sorry I proof read it just once so I can get it to you guys. So here is chapter six hope you like.

Rumple POV

Looking in the mirror to make sure he looked presentable from the top of his head to the points of his shoes Rumple decided he was ready for breakfast but how he was going to handle what awaited him he had no idea ,at least he looked ready.

"How will I face Belle after I blurted out such important words last night , she must think me out of my mind after being so out spoken. Oh Rumple how many times has your mother told you there are manners to follow when revealing romantic feelings to a lady and now am talking to myself splendid , if only there was a way to get out of going to breakfast" Rumple said with a heavy sigh knowing the gentleman in him wouldn't allow him not to attend breakfast.

As Rumple left his bedchambers he was almost knocked down by a very quick moving Ashley in a very obvious rush but where she could be going so quickly at such a early hour is a mystery.

"Oh my sincere apologies my Lord you almost fell thanks to me" Ashley said with worry of a severe scolding for her careless behavior.

"Not to worry Ashley all is well but what has you in such a rush" Rumple said with a kind smile.

"My Lady wishes me to inform her friends she wants them to have breakfast with her in her bedchambers your Lordship" Ashley said not seeing anything wrong in telling him Belles plans for the morning.

"Belle...oh I see so she won't be joining her family for breakfast" Rumple said unable to hide his sadness for not having Belles company for breakfast.

"Well its not every day Lady Belle has all her friends visiting at once and she wants them with her this morning" Ashley said spotting the sadness on his face and trying to get him to understand.

"Yes of course a Lady is entitled to be with her friends , quite understandable and I won't keep you from your task carry on Ashley" Rumple said with a forced small smile then walked away leaving a very confused Ashley.

"Of course she will have breakfast in her bedchamber why would she want to be in the same room as me after what I have done" Rumple said in a whisper while heading toward the dining room.

"Wonderful Rumple arrived , with my darling daughter off having breakfast with her friends its very welcome to have a friendly face join me and my wife for breakfast this fine morning" King Maurice said with a huge smile.

"Dear please not every one is as cheery as you first thing in the morning" The Queen said gently then turning to face Rumple said "Good morning to you , please sit , breakfast is about to be served"

"Good morning your majesties and thank you" Rumple said with a sincere smile then sat down.

"So have you enjoyed your stay with us Rumple" The Queen said but before Rumple could answer they were interrupted.

"So sorry am late I hope I didn't keep everyone waiting long" came a loud intrusive voice.

"Well Zelena I had no notice you were even here let alone joining us for breakfast" The Queen said with a fake smile not liking at all her loud entrance and little remorse for interrupting them then turning to face her husband said "Now who must I scold to correct this matter I must say"

"Now now my dear its much to early to be so cross and Zelena your just in time breakfast is about to be served please be seated" Maurice said calmly.

"Your much to kind your majesty" Zelena said with a slight embarrassing blush at the Queens words while lifting the hem of her green layered dress then walking toward Rumple and sat in the seat next to him.

"I hope you slept well Lady Zelena" Rumple said not able to get out of conversing with her since she sat right next to him.

"I slept very well thank you for asking for my well being Lord Rumple" Zelena said while putting her hand on his arm and looking deeply in his eyes.

"Well of course he will ask its custom of a gentleman to do dear think nothing of it" The Queen said while giving Zelena a serious look until the girl removed her hand from Rumples arm.

The Queen was a very intelligent woman and she knew by the look on Rumples face that the last thing he wanted was Zelena to think more of his kind gesture then it was so she immediately intervened before the girl started jumping to conclusions. She has a sneaking suspicion that she wasn't going to get the peaceful breakfast she was very much looking forward too.

Sadly the Queen was right Zelena took every opportunity to lead the conversation talking about her likes and dislikes , her accomplishments , her quality's such as her green eyes and red hair. Also what she looks for in a husband while giving Rumple meaningful looks but she was trying to be discrete. As breakfast was coming to a close the Queen was coming up with a excuse to whisk Rumple away noticing how uncomfortable the poor boy was all through breakfast , how Zelena did not see her affections were not returned the Queen did not understand or maybe Zelena did know but choose to ignore it.

"Well breakfast was...eventful" The Queen said with a forced smile then turned to look at Rumple and said "Rumple be a dear and join me for a stroll" but before Rumple could answer they were interrupted.

"Oh your majesty I hope you don't mind but I was wondering to do a little sight seeing after breakfast and who better to show me then Rumple , he has known your family all his life don't you agree Rumple" Zelena said with a big innocent smile.

"Well I ….." Rumple said at a lost for words.

"Am sure a servant will work just fine for that purpose my dear" The Queen said with a small smile.

"Oh heavens no your majesty I don't want a servant showing me around but someone of my equal station what on earth will I talk about with a servant" Zelena said with a laugh not noticing the shocked looks of the people seated at the table.

No matter how high a station the king and queen were they are very kind to the servants and hate when people talk in that matter. He as well is bothered by it, Duke he maybe but he too believes servants should not be considered less then just because there servants and he knows his beloved Belle thinks the same way. Knowing any moment the Queen will show how angry she feels Rumple choose that moment to interrupt.

"I see no reason not to accompany Lady Zelena your Majesty I doubt it will take that long then I can return to have that enchanting stroll with you and in the mean time why don't you help the King improve his card game skills , I say he is no where near as good as you" Rumple said with a gentle smile.

"Oh very well off with you before I change my mind and don't take too long" said The Queen with a smile toward Rumple before turning to look at Zelena toward the end of her words to let her know not to keep Rumple longer then necessary.

"Splendid well we will be off then your majesty's" Zelena said while standing from the table then giving a quick curtsy before grabbing Rumples arms and walking him towards the doors leading toward the gardens and not giving Rumple enough time to give a proper goodbye.

"Well I never met such a disagreeable girl in my life" The Queen said in a huff once she was alone with her husband.

"Now now my dear we must remember shes young and I dare say probably doesn't get the right education of proper etiquette at home" The King said calmly.

"Nonsense our Belle is two years younger and has all the etiquette required of a true lady. Also don't forget Zelenas younger sister Regina , now she got the proper education on how to be a lady how is it Zelena didn't. How such a Lady like Regina came from the same house hold as Zelena I don't have the slightest idea"The Queen said.

"We must not forget Regina's father is not Zelena's and he very honorably raised the girl as his own so she has a chance at a respectable life" The King said in a quiet whisper.

Well I say he only did it because the wife asked on her death bed after giving birth to Zelena and I say the girl doesn't deserve it. She has airs of a princess when shes nothing more then a millers daughter , god knows who her father is and the charity case of to kind a king" The Queen said in anger.

"My love don't trouble yourself with such thoughts if I knew it would cause you such distress I would have never told you of Zelenas true parents" The King said with worry while reaching out to hold his wifes hand.

"Darling am not made of glass I will not break , now if Zelenas rude manner continues I will have no choice but to have words with Regina's father on the matter , I will not have Belles fun with her friends be ruined by this girl and don't you dare keep me out of important matters husband or I will be very cross" The Queen said with a smile.

"I wouldn't dream of it my dear" The King said with eyes full of such love for his wife.

"Now that card game will have to wait my love I need to track down who gave permission for that girl to be in my home without my approval first , I don't allow kings in my home without my approval and you think I will allow it with this girl I think not" The Queen said with the authority of a royal.

" I pity the person at fault I do hope you won't be to harsh my Queen" The King said.

"Husband you are to gentle at times but I will try restraint even though you know how I hate not being consulted in important matters" The Queen said then giving her husband a kiss.

"Thank you , I will walk you out I too have matters to attend to" The King said and hand in hand they walked out of the dinning room together.

BRBRBRBRBR

"So what shall we see first darling" Zelena said with a air of importance.

"First please refer to as Lord Rumple we have not been acquainted long enough to call me anything but by that Lady Zelena" Rumple said with a kind firmness not wanting to be rude.

"Very well...Lord Rumple what shall you show me first" Zelena said with cheerfulness not wanting anything to spoil there time.

"Lady Zelena if you please I wasn't finished it is customary for the person being spoken to , to pause for a long moment before speaking to make sure the person speaking is truly finished" Rumple said in confusion not understanding why she doesn't have the refined decorum of her younger sister since they were raised in the same household.

"Of course of course Lord Rumple forgive me with the excitement of this wonderful outing and to have your company when your much sought after, to be company by many fine ladies , am quite flustered" Zelena said trying to pass her mistake as forgetfulness.

"Oh well... um I see" Rumple said while looking away his body becoming rigid at her words.

Rumple has always been very uncomfortable with being such a sought after bachelor to many single ladies wanting to marry him for his money and title. To constantly have many a single lady placed in front of him by there mothers or fathers wanting to climb the social ladder through having him marry there daughters and those daughters not caring at all being treated like a piece of cattle to be sold with the promise of the fortune, title,power and position in society they will have when becoming his wife. Being surrounded by this behavior since he was eligible to be married at fifteen he realized early on he would never marry for love but as of late his starting to wonder if maybe just maybe love is in the cards for him after all.

"Lord Rumple Lord Rumple...hello Lord Rumple" Zelena said ending in a annoyed tone.

"Oh forgive me am not good company this morning I didn't get much sleep last night am afraid" Rumple said embarrassed by his poor manners and relaxing his rigid form.

"Oh dear what was the cause of your lack of sleep if I maybe so bold to ask Lord Rumple" Zelena said

Zelena said those words with obvious fake interest annoyed that they were still on the patio when she wants to go explore with Rumple on her arm , not standing here apart from each other having this meaningless conversation but Rumple was to distracted with the image of Belle in his thoughts caused by Zelenas words to notice Zelenas fake behavior.

"Its nothing you need to worry about I can assure you Lady Zelena but the second matter I wanted to speak about before we got of track" Rumple said.

"You mean what you were going to say before I rudely interrupted you , oh how embarrassing I did it again. Lord Rumple why don't you scold me and tell me what you wanted to speak of while we explore , come lets be off shall we" Zelena said while grabbing Rumples arm and trying to lead him down the patio steps and toward the gardens but Rumple wouldn't move.

"Lady Zelena please with my lack of sleep am in no state to be anyone's company and the second matter I wanted to discuss is why you insisted I be your company for seeing the grounds" Rumple said staring straight at Zelenas green eyes.

"Its of no importance Lord Rumple" Zelena said avoiding Rumples eyes.

"Considering there were highly capable servants that could have taken my place I insist you tell me" Rumple said in a tone that screamed authority.

"Very well you win , I did want to wait till we were in a more private location what with servants being so noisy" Zelena said while looking at Rumple with a smile that didn't look quite so sincere but her face quickly turned to disgust while mentioning the servants.

"i can assure you the servants here are trained to have the highest manner of discretion and I should know this place is a second home for me" Rumple interrupted with a bothered tone wanting her to explain her reason so he can excuse himself to his bedchamber.

"Please don't be angry with me I only have my own servants behavior to go by so I assumed all servants were noisy like the ones in my household , forgive me Lord Rumple" Zelena said looking remorsefully in Rumples eyes or as remorseful as she could muster then quickly grabbed Rumples hands with her own.

"I forgive you your thoughtless words but please release my hands this behavior is not appropriate" Rumple said shocked by her behavior.

"Lord Rumple there's no reason for the act we are alone" Zelena said tightening her grip on there hands and leaning towards him. Rumple seeing that she was about to kiss him made the kisses he shared with Belle cross his mind and it made him act.

Stepping back in time to avoid her lips "Madam control yourself " Rumple said his voice serious.

"i don't understand the whole reason I arranged for us to be alone together is so we can be free to show our affection for each other why do you continue with your act of indifference" Zelena said with confusion.

"Act what do you mean by act" Rumple said

"The act you put to make others think you don't care for me but we are alone now so you don't have to pretend and I think its about time we are honest about how we feel about each other" Zelena said with a smile.

"Act...Feelings...Lady Zelena I think there's been quite a big misunderstanding here" Rumple said and just like that Zelenas smile left her face.

"Oh am I to believe I misunderstood the many private talks we had at family get togethers , the many dances at balls we shared ,your insistence of showing me around town when me and my sister came to stay at your home just a few months back." staring into Rumples eyes with so much anger her eyes looked like green fire "Are you going to stand there and tell me I misunderstood your attentions when to me it looked like your intentions were quite clear" Zelena said

"Lady Zelena I assure you my intentions were only that of a gentleman nothing more , my attentions at balls and family get togethers were nothing more then me seeking you out for conversation. We are almost always the only ones there close in age and my invitation to show you the town was by the insistence of my mother , Regina was suppose to join us but she preferred to go horse back riding instead" Rumple said hoping she understood.

"So all those moments was just you showing kindness towards me" Zelena said with shock.

"Yes my apology's if you think it was more" Rumple said feeling guilt that his actions of kindness were thought of as more then it was.

"Oh what a fool I have been" Zelena said turning around so her back was towards Rumple her emotions a mix of embarrassment, sadness, and anger.

"Please forgive me , I should have been more careful with my actions towards you" Rumple said putting his hands on her shoulders for support.

"No no I should not of waited so long and confronted you about this sooner" turning around to face Rumple and taking his hands " I hope we can walk away from this awkward moment as friends" Zelena said looking into Rumples eyes with hope.

"Of course , friends" Rumple said with a smile.

"Now please wait for me in the dining room I will be with you shortly I just have to compose myself" Zelena said

"You don't want me to show you the grounds" Rumple said.

"That can wait for another day now go I will be right with you" Zelena said with a small smile.

"Very well" Rumple said then released her hands and went inside.

"Friends indeed I did not waste all that time on boring conversations with him for just friendship , I will be the wife of the Duke Rumple Gold and Duchess of all the enchanted forest mark my words" Zelena said her smile turning sinister and cruel before covering it with a fake happy smile then walking inside.

"Are you feeling much better Lady Zelena" Rumple said.

"Yes thank you and now that were officially friends we shouldn't be so formal don't you think" Zelena said while walking toward Rumple till there inches apart.

"What do you propose and I hope it's not funny names for each other" Rumple said with a playful shiver making Zelena release a big laugh.

"No silly that would be truly awful I just think friends should refer to each other by just there names that's all , I hope you agree" Zelena said with hopeful eyes towards Rumple.

"Yes I agree...Zelena" Rumple said with a small smile still feeling guilty for unintentionally leading her on.

"Wonderful and I will say this aside from our awkward moment I had real fun this morning , you...Rumple are very funny" Zelena said grabbing one of his hands to get him walking around the room.

"Really" Rumple said walking with her around the room with there arms intertwined.

"Yes Really I say breakfast this morning was quite entertaining because of you Rumple" Zelena said then stopped and moved to stand in front of him.

"I find that hard to believe" Rumple said with a shy smile.

"Oh your so funny you had me in laughs all morning" Zelena said with a big smile on her face.

"Well if you insist I will take your word for it...Zelena" Rumple said with a smile of his own.

"Now , am not just your friend am a guest too Rumple" Zelena said while poking his chest with her finger.

"Yes yes what are you getting at Zelena" Rumple said with a friendly smirk.

"Oh nothing" Zelena said with a sigh.

"Out with it , friends have no secrets" Rumple said.

"What I was going to say is as the guest ...well" Zelena said looking down then looking up at Rumple.

"As the guest what" Rumple said with a grin never knowing Zelena not to speak her mind quickly.

"Am the guest so you must grant me my every desire" Zelena said while wrapping both her arms around Rumple.

Neither one realizing that , that action becomes the cause of heartbreak for a girl with beautiful blue eyes.

There's chapter six this chapter is the first of many that will be in Rumples point of view I thought I would start his point of view chapters with a chapter leading up to the moment that Belle sees Zelena in Rumples arms I hope you liked it .again sorry for the long wait and if there mistakes in grammar my bad :) I thought maybe you guys would like to know Rumples thoughts and to start to see what he does when hes not with belle , i'll try to post chapter seven in a few days and chapter seven will be where the previous chapter left off. Again please review am so new at this writing thing its embarrassing lol . Later my fellow Rumbelle shippers ^-^


End file.
